The truth
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What Connor had discovered the truth before at the end of season 3. Warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

The truth will set you free.

*This is not related to my other Angel and Connor stories. It is something I have been wanting to write for a while now.

*set in the end of season 3 before Connor puts Angel in the ocean.

THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE

"He Really does love you Connor." Cordelia was saying to him.

" I know that." Connor lied letting her believe her own lies.

His true father was a monster. And a monster could not love you.

Angel might not have been Angelus but he was still a monster.

The same monster that killed Holtz.

And he would pay.

Justine didn't understand.

The best way to punish Angel for what he did to holtz was to make him believe that Connor loved him. And then he would dump him in the ocean.

The vampire didn't love him.

A vampire couldn't love you.

Holtz had told him that once when he asked about weather or not his parents had loved him.

Today Angel had asked him if he wanted to go to a movie.

He had said yes and then he had trained with Angel to learn Angel's fighting tricks.

And he had learned a lot.

Angel used balance as an advantage.

Connor was going to use it against him.

Suddenly Cordelia's eyes went white.

Connor knew what that meant.

She was having a vision.

Angel came in as Cordy was coming out of it.

"Angel there's a cave and a monster. He has this glass mirror thing.

And is using it for evil.

It's some kind of magic mirror.

It was showing him something.

You have to go and stop him." Cordy said.

Angel looked over at Connor "Wanna come?" He asked

"Yeah!" Connor said as if it was a stupid question.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell his father what he really thought of him.

They could kill the monster and then he would take Angel to the beach where Justine would be waiting for his signal.

And so they headed out.

As Angel approached the cave he spoke to Connor.

"Look I don't know what this mirror does but since it's magic you should probably stay away from it." Angel suggested.

"Ok sure." Connor said not interested in a magic mirror anyways.

As they entered the cave they realized that the demon had already left.

"We missed him." Connor said and then saw the mirror that glowed green.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He walked over to it.

"Connor wait. Be careful." Angel said.

Connor had been thinking of his father and then the mirror glowed again this time it showed him something.

It was the vampire Angel with a baby that he assumed was himself.

It was as if the mirror had pulled him back in time. It was as if he was there watching it all happen.

He saw Angel's hotel on fire. And Angel looking scared and then running in a different direction then what the door was in.

He followed Angel and watched as Angel pulled him from his crib and held him close as he escaped from the hotel.

Then the scene changed to further back.

The day he was born. Darla had just dusted herself so that he could live.

And then Angel picked the naked baby up and wrapped him in a blanket and then held him close. Then he saw Holtz come out and then point a cross bow at Angel and Angel turned so that if Holtz shot at him Angel would be the one hit.

And then the scene changed again to Cordelia and Angel. They were outside.

"What are you doing hey!" Angel complained as she took him outside

"were going outside. Where your son's going to want to play. You can't be everything for him Angel. You wont even let anyone else hold him. What if he gets sick and it's sunny outside. You wont be able to take him to a hospital." Cordy said.

"I don't care if it's the sunniest day of the year. He'll make it to the hospital. Even if I don't." Angel said looking down at his baby with love.

And then the scene changed again this time to Holtz and Angel and a demon he didn't recognize.

"What your looking into is the quor-toth the darkest of the dark worlds. Now kill that baby or all of this dimension will know what it is like there." The demon said looking at Holtz who was holding him.

And then he watched as Holtz jumped into the hell dimension that was once his home.

Then he saw Angel try to go after then and get stuck by lightning in his chest.

It propelled him back onto the ground. And he lay there.

In agony because his son was gone.

Connor couldn't bare the look or misery on Angel's face.

He never knew that he meant so much to Angel. And then it showed another scene.

This one was Justine and Holtz in the hotel where Connor had gotten their room at.

Maybe now he would know why Angel had killed Holtz.

But instead of Angel showing up.

He watched as Holtz ordered Justine to stab him in the neck twice with an ice pick.

Angel hadn't killed Holtz at all.

He made Justine kill him so that it would look like Angel had killed him.

Holtz wanted him to kill Angel for what he had done to his family.

And at that moment he realized that every word from Holtz mouth had been a lie.

He didn't love him.

But Angel did.

Angel.

Angel had always loved him.

And had been devastated when he was gone.

And how did he repay his father's love.

With betrayal.

He couldn't hurt Angel.

Angel had done nothing wrong.

Justine would pay dearly.

Did Angel even know that Holtz was dead?

Probably not.

Then he was thrown back into the cave where he had been before he knew the truth.

"OH my god. Connor are you okay. I was so worried that it was a portal." Angel asked frantically checking him over.

"It's a mirror of truth." Connor said as he looked at Angel.

"What? Why do you say that?" Angel asked.

Connor decided to test his theory.

"Who was the demon that opened the hell dimension that holtz took me to?" Connor asked.

From the look on Angels face he knew that he had seen the truth.

That yes a demon had opened the portal and everything else he had seen was true as well.

"Holtz is dead." Connor informed Angel.

Angel was stunned at that news for a moment.

"Did the mirror show you that?" Angel asked.

"No. I came to him last night when I heard that you were going after him. But when I found him he was dead with two holes in his neck as if a vampire had killed him. I assumed it was Angelus. The mirror showed me that Holtz made Justine stab him with an ice pick. To trick me into killing you. And I was going to. I was going to take you to the beach when we were done here. I was going to knock you out and then signal Justine and then I was going to put you in a wooden box and seal you in. then I was going to shove you into the bottom of the ocean so that you could suffer with hunger forever." Connor confessed.

Angel listened to his son. And he could also tell that his son was going to hurt Justine.

"Connor listen to me. Can you do me a favor and tell me what all you saw in the mirror?" Angel asked getting Connor's mind off of Justine.

"I was a baby in most of it. The hotel was on fire and you saved me. You wouldn't let anyone else but you hold me. You said that you didn't care if it was the sunniest day of the year. If I was sick I would make it to hospital. Even if you didn't. you protected me from the demons that came after me. You tried to protect me from Holtz. And I could never make you suffer as much as you did when I was taken from you. I saw your face. Complete and utter misery. I know that look. I've worn it many times. Holtz told me that you didn't love me. That even if you wanted to you couldn't love me. I know now that that was just a lie. Many of the things he said to me was a lie. I saw Darla. My mother. She staked herself to save me. So that I could be born. And then I saw Holtz point his Cross bow at you and then he saw me and lowered it. When he saw me he wanted to take me from you to hurt you. I'm sorry for what I've done since I've been back. I'm sorry I was going to put you in the ocean. I was confused. I didn't know the truth. And I'm sorry I am such a disappointment. I wish I could grow up again. With you this time. I know that you loved me. And I hope you can forgive me and come to love me again." Connor said hopefully.

Angel was stunned. His son thought that he was so mad at him that he didn't love him anymore. He had thought about what his son had confessed to. And about the things his son had seen in the mirror. He knew his son wasn't a bad kid. He was just raised by a man that hated his father. And had also tried to make Connor hate him too. But thanks to the mirror his son now knew the truth.

"I'll be back at the hotel later. I'm going after Justine.' Connor informed him.

"Connor NO! she was just as poisoned by Holtz as you were. And you don't hurt a human Connor. Your stronger then she is. And your now going after her." Angel corrected him.

"I'm sorry Angel. But I must. She has to pay for her part in this. Unless you want me to try some kind of magic to bring Holtz back and make him pay. Or maybe I should just find a portal that goes back in time and kill him before he can come after me." Connor said to himself.

"NO! NO portals No magic Connor I forbid it! You will never go through another portal again so just get that idea out of your head!" Angel raised his voice to his son.

But the idea was in Conner's head. And he was going to try to find a way to do it.

To be continued….

What do you guys think?

I'm really sorry about the time it has taken me to post another story. I swear at this rate I should probably just start numbering my excuses. There has been snow storms in Illinois lately and my dad took two days off from work because the roads are that bad. And just to warn you. He is off on Saturday so I wont be on then either.


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth **

**Chapter two.**

***Connor goes back in time to change what happened to him.**

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter or the next.**

**Chapter two: New life.**

Connor had found what he was looking for.

A spell book that listed time travel spells.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote down the spell to travel back in time.

Along with the reversal spell so that he could come back.

He drew the picture from the book onto the wall where the portal would be formed.

And then he spoke the words of the spell.

And the portal opened.

He envisioned where he wanted to go.

It would be the day that Angel appeared to be over protective of him.

He walked through the portal and was greeted by the whole group standing there shocked.

He looked at Angel holding the baby in a protective manner.

"Man how the hell did that happen I thought we were safe here Lorne." Gunn yelled.

"Wait Uncle Gunn. Don't be alarmed. Really guys. Its me Connor." Connor revealed putting his hands up in surrender to show them he was not one of the enemy's outside waiting to kill him.

Angel looked at the baby and then at the boy.

"You must be 16. Why travel so far back in time? Wait why are you traveling back in time without one of us? We just let you come here by yourself?" Angel asked a little worried about his future son now too.

"Come on dad. You actually said that you forbid me to do this. Not that I know what that means. But I came here for a reason and I'm not going back to face you until it's done." Connor informed him as Angel saw the portal close behind the boy.

"You do realize this is a dangerous time to come back to? Just about everybody and their cousin is after you right now. Your barely a day old and you have a list of people right over there that want to kill you. I hope that whatever you came here for is worth what I'm going to do to you when you get back. Because this is a dangerous place for you. We will be attacked at nightfall. And I'd rather you go back to where you came from before that happens." Angel said becoming annoyed with his son who had just put himself in a lot of danger.

Connor looked over at the other members of Angel's team.

Then back and Angel.

"Okay look. There are things that happened the first time around that isn't going to happen now. I'm going to kill Holtz and any other threat to me before I go back.

That included you Wolf Ram and Hart!" Connor finished looking towards the ceiling at the hidden camera's.

Angel did not like the sound of that at all.

"Okay Connor stop with the cryptic and tell me what's going on." Angel ordered as the baby in his arms dosed off to sleep.

For the first time he handed Connor over to Gunn.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his son.

Connor felt like he was being challenged and was a second away from accepting before he realized what he was doing.

"No dad. I wont fight you. I'm trying to change the future. I hate to do this. And your just gonna have to trust me." Connor said as he ran toward the front door.

Angel panicked and went after him.

Grabbed a hold of him and slammed him down on the ground.

Angel thought he had been too rough but when Connor didn't complain he sat there on the floor restraining his son.

"Stop. Please Connor. I need you to talk to me. I need to know what's going on. Because your not leaving this hotel without someone being with you. And more than likely it will be me. You're my son and I don't care why you want to kill Holtz. Your not getting anywhere near him. He will most likely kill you. He's a very skilled fighter. And even I don't' know all of his moves." Angel said.

Then Connor showed Angel his strength and elbowed him in his head.

Then swiped his arm sideways to nock Angel off of him.

Connor stood up and said "I know all your moves dad. And I also know his. Because he raised me. Pretty soon a demon will appear and he will open a portal to a hell dimension that Holtz will jump through. And Holtz is holding me when he jumps through. I'm not from 16 years into the future. When I go back I'll be going back three months into the future. Times moves differently in a hell dimension. It's been 16 years for me. 3 months for all of you." Connor revealed then knowing he had no choice he jumped up and kicked Angel in the side of his head.

Angel wasn't expecting it.

It dazed him enough to allow Connor to run out of the hotel.

"Connor!" Angel yelled.

But Connor ignored him.

He knew where Holtz was going to be.

Out recruiting Justine.

And he could take care of Justine while he was here too.

He remembered Holtz smell and started to track him. And just as he had thought.

There he was shoving Justine up against the fence.

Connor took a board and smashed it into Holtz head knocking him out.

Justine looked at him wearily.

Taking the wooden board he plunged it into Justine.

She screamed as Angel could only stand there stunned watching his son kill an innocent girl.

What the hell was wrong with his son?

Why was he hurting the innocent girl?

But Connor just watched with a smile on his face as Justine suffered through the horrible death.

Angel did not like this at all.

His son just killed what appeared to be an innocent person.

He could see no logic for Connor to kill that girl.

Once Justine was dead Connor turned to Holtz.

He pulled out a knife Holtz had helped him make in the hell demension.

He held his head up slightly and Angel heard what he said "How does it feel father. To know that you failed. I know the truth now. And I'm going to save myself from you. You will never get the chance to hurt me or turn me against Angel. You knew I would try to kill him. That's why you did all of this. So that I would kill Angel. I loved you. And I thought that you cared about me. But all you ever wanted was revenge against Angel. And you used me to get it. Your not my father. He is! And he does love me! Unlike you. I know that truth of what happened. And you will die because of it." Connor finished and slit Holtz throat so deeply that the blood gushed out.

Then he finished it by taking Holtz head off as his trophy.

Angel watched in horror as his son behaved like a monster.

Kill Holtz yes. Take his head off No.

But he could do nothing about it right now. The sun was still up and he was only hidden from it.

Besides he had a feeling Connor had to go back to the Hotel to go back to his time.

Then he would demand answers.

Angel went back to the hotel to wait and as he passed he noticed that Connor had stopped to kill all the other people that was outside waiting to kill the baby.

Including the humans.

His son had no problem with killing.

And Angel had a problem with that.

He walked in and explained what he saw to everyone.

"Does that mean that Connor is evil?" Cordy asked.

Angel gave her a murderous glare.

She put her hands up "Hey you said it yourself Angel. He had no reason to kill that girl. So why do it unless he's bad or something." Cordy said.

Fred could see the point in that.

Gunn was not sure what to think.

Wesley was trying to figure out what all this meant.

If Connor was alive at 16 then the prophecy was wrong.

The father would not kill his son.

But how could a prophecy be wrong?

Maybe there was someone trying to trick him.

Connor came through the door.

Angel moved so quickly that Connor couldn't stop him.

He found himself being dragged over to a chair.

"Sit Down!" Angel said shoving Connor into the chair.

"dad look I need to go back home. I did what I came here to do. Now let me leave." Connor begged not wanting to talk to his father.

"Your leave when I say you can leave. You told me you came here to kill Holtz and anyone else who was after you. Those guys outside. And you did. But I saw what you did Connor. You had no reason to kill that innocent Girl. Yes Holtz was trying to get her to join him but you knock Holtz out. You could have just let her go. Because whatever she did in your time. She hasn't done here. And you killed Holtz so she never would have had the chance to do anything anyway. So she was innocent. Why did you kill her?" Angel asked.

"I have my reasons and I don't have to explain myself to you! I wanted to kill her in my time when I discovered the truth. But you said NO then too. And she did deserve to die then. I killed her because she was there. I killed her because I could. You don't know what she's done. You don't know how she tricked me. Oh god Angel I almost killed you. I was gonna do it." Connor said and shed a few tears as he tried to convince himself that he was a good person and the things would change now.

Angel could not understand how things had gotten so out of hand in the future that his son was close to killing him.

Connor explained everything that happened to him in the hell dimension.

How he had knocked his back into the world by tearing a hole through reality.

How he had tried to kill Angel the moment he had gotten there.

How he met his first friend Sunny.

How he had found Sunny dead from a drug overdose in a bathroom the same night.

How Angel had appeared out of thin air and had immediately checked his arm and asked if Sunny had given him any of the drug she had died of.

How Connor had tried to get the drug dealer sent off of his coat.

How Angel and him had gotten into a physical fight over it.

How Connor had realized that his father was stronger then him.

And then how Angel had taken bullets for him when the police came after the drug dealer showed up threatening his life. Because Connor had taken his ear from him.

How after leaving Angel Holtz had showed up and Convinced Connor to go back to Angel and spend time with him.

How he had done it.

And about how he had found Holtz dead that night with vampire marks on him.

And how he had cried thinking that Angelus had killed his father.

How he had really loved Holtz.

He told them how he had planned to get his revenge on Angel.

And Also about how he had seen the truth and changed his mind.

Connor finally finished talking and the gang just stood there.

Stunned by the tale.

Connor had been through a lot.

And it tore Angel up inside that his son knew such pain.

He never dreamed that Holtz would take his revenge in this way.

Take his son from him.

Raise him as his own.

Raise him to hate his real father.

Fill his head with lies.

And then kill himself just to frame Angel for his murder.

No wonder his son seemed so hatful and bitter.

But it was over now.

It wouldn't happen.

Connor had saved himself.

Connor got up and said.

"I have to go. I need to leave. Your probably gonna kill me when I get back as it is. If I'm home after curfew it'll be worse. What do you think you'll do to me?" Connor asked curious.

"Well considering that you deliberately disobeyed me. And put yourself in danger I'd say your probably getting you butt blistered when you walk through those doors." Angel said honestly. Wanting to spank the kid himself for what he'd done.

Connor was surprised at that.

"You think you will spank me when I get back?" Connor asked as if the idea was insane.

Angel grinned.

"oh I know I will. Count on it. You disobeyed me and put yourself in danger. Oh and you will need to go 16 years into the future this time. Otherwise if you go three months into the future you'll only be three months old. Holtz wont kidnap you now. Not that I approve of what you did but I cant really do anything about it. Now you better get home before I worry myself to death." Angel said grinned some more.

Connor suffered through a crushing hug and a mild swat on the backside as he walked away from him.

Connor looked back at him with a smile.

Then looked forward and said the reversal spell that would take him to where he belonged in the new time stream.

He stepped through to his new life.

And was greeted by Angel who was glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been young man? Wait what was that? Is that a portal? What the hell are doing going through a portal? Dimmit Connor what the hell were you thinking doing something so stupid? I grounded you yesterday and I thought you just snuck out. But you went through a portal. Where did that portal lead to young man?" Angel asked glaring warningly at his son.

Connor immediately fell to the ground as his head began to pound as the new memories became one with the old memories.

He could still remember his old life.

But now he had the memories of his new life.

And it was a very different life.

A life filled with rules and punishments.

And a loving family that was more than crazy about it.

Whatever Angel was about to do to him.

Connor was certain that it was worth the trouble.

He had a family.

He had a new life.

It was everything he had ever wanted.

And now he could have it with Angel. And the rest of the gang.

Angel looked at his son wondering what the kid had to say for himself this time.

To be continued…

What do you guys think.

I know it was long. But it was suppose to be.


	3. Chapter 3

THE TRUTH

*Fred doesn't become Illyria. However I like Illyria enough to add her. But that means I have to kill someone off. So I chose Faith. Faith will become Illyria. I have nothing against Faith but I would rather see her become Illyria then see Fred go through it.

CHAPTER THREE

"**Get off the floor Connor. Your in enough trouble as it is." Angel commanded**

**Connor got up off the floor.**

**His head didn't hurt anymore but he felt the same anger and hatred for his dad as he had before. **

**Even with the new memories. Connor was confused shouldn't he be forgetting his old life by now?**

**And he was a little nervous because Past Angel had told him that he believed in spanking.**

**Before now Connor would have thought that he was too old for that.**

**The only thing Holtz did to him was leave him in a dark corner in there cave for hours on end while he had cried and begged to be let out.**

**But he now knew that Angel would spank him for what he had done.**

**Especially if Angel ever found out the truth about it.**

**He began to wonder if Angel remembered anything from the original time line.**

**But he didn't want to risk reminding him in any way.**

"**I want to know what you were doing young man." Angel demanded.**

"**Sheesh for a 250 year old vampire your not very patient." Connor couldn't resist saying.**

"**First of all I'm older then 250 years old. And second you better watch yourself little boy. You know better than to coop an attitude with me." Angel lectured giving Connor a warning look.**

"**Sorry. And the portal was just….well I came across this witch and she noticed that I was nervous and I told her I had to get home before you found me gone and she offered to let me use her portal so I could get here faster. But she was a good witch." Connor lied.**

**Angel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Connor.**

"**Its been a while since we had to have a talk like this. What did I tell you about lying to me? Connor you had us all worried half to death." Angel lectured again.**

"**Your already dead." Connor again could not resist the obvious pun.**

**At that moment Connor sensed another Vampire and spun around to see a vampire with bleach blonde hair.**

**But because of his memories he knew this vampire also had a soul and that his name was Spike.**

**Connor remember Holtz calling him by another name.**

"**William the bloody." Connor blurted out.**

"**Where did you hear that name?" Angel asked confused knowing he had never said anything about Spike's real name. Nor had anyone else.**

**Connor suddenly realized his mistake.**

"**I went to a seer one time and asked her about you and she told me your name." Connor lied again.**

"**I don't know what the hell is going on here Connor but if that Witch cast a spell on you we need to know. Did she do something to you?" Angel asked worried that something was wrong with his son.**

"**No and I'm not sick I'm fine. Just a little moody is that a problem?" Connor said grouchy.**

"**that depends on your attitude. And I may not believe you about what you've been saying but I cant prove that your lying. Yet. But you know that it will be worse when I do find out the truth. Now tell me why you thought you could leave when I grounded you because you sure as hell know better than that. So I was kinda hoping you were sick and that this wasn't one or your teenage stages your going through cause if it is you may want to skip it otherwise sitting down will become a long distant memory for you. You know I wont tolerate this." Angel lectured his son.**

**Angel then turned to Spike "What did you want Spike?" Angel asked.**

" **oh uh. Illyria says she want's "It" Out now and that our drugs wont help her." Spike said.**

**Angel rolled his eyes. "She's not better then you are. But at least you have an excuse. You're a teenager. Your suppose to be a pain in the ass." Angel said to Connor then added "Spike tell Illyria that she is not 16 years old. Then tell her I am dealing with my son at the moment and that she has to let the drugs work or we cant find out why she got sick in the first place." Angel said.**

**Connor tried to remember Illyria. **

**Faith Angels friend had been rewarded for her good behavior in jail by getting a week out.**

**She had come to visit Angel but she had been infected by an ancient demon called Illyria.**

**Faith had died and Illyria was using her body as a vessel. **

**Connor had been four when that happened.**

**Connor looked around the hotel and things looked the same but seemed different.**

"**Where's Fred and Gunn?" Connor asked.**

"**Where do you think they are. Out looking for you. Not get your ass upstairs! I'll be up in a minute" Angel said sternly.**

**Connor searched his memory for what that meant and wasn't pleased.**

**That meant that Angel was going to come up later and spank him on his bare butt.**

**Okay so his new life had a definite down side. Connor was still certain that it was worth it.**

**And maybe he could talk Angel out of it.**

**Angel glared at him until Connor got the hint and went upstairs to his room.**

**When he opened his door he stopped and starred at his room.**

**There was posters of cars all over the walls.**

**His bed was bigger than before.**

**Just as big as Angel bed. It looked really comfortable.**

**He went over to the curtains to open them and let the sun shine into his room.**

**Then he sat down in front of it on his bed and felt the warmth.**

**Then he saw the closet and noticed right away that there was lots of cloths.**

**And there was a box that held his old favorite toys that he didn't want to get rid of.**

**He didn't want to look anymore.**

**He knew he could be very happy here. But he still could not forget about what had happened in his life before this. **

**Connor wasn't sure that he deserved to be this happy.**

**Even if he did want it.**

**Angel knocked on the door and walked in and then stopped at the sight of Connor sitting directly in the path of the sun.**

**Angel took that as a declaration of war.**

**He raised his eyebrows at Connor "Get up and close the curtains. If you want me to die then fine we'll do it after your spanking." Angel said the last part sarcastically.**

**Connor gave his father a pleading look of fear that he had never seen before.**

"**Please don't. I'm sorry that I left." Connor begged.**

**Angel didn't understand why his son was trying to get out of this.**

**It wasn't something he usually did.**

**He usually excepted it when he had earned a spanking.**

"**Connor whats going on? I've spanked you before and you've never tried to get out of it until you seem like your afraid of me. You know I love you more then the waking world right?" Angel asked. Trying to reassure his son that he was safe.**

"**Why?" Connor asked**

"**Why what son?" Angel asked.**

"**Why do you love me?" Connor asked.**

"**Excuse me?" Angel asked sharply.**

"**you can feel all the guilt you want but you are not about to start talking like that or I'll go back downstairs and get the wooden ruler." Angel threatened him.**

"**now get up and close the curtains I've had enough of this attitude of yours and its about to be adjusted." Angel guaranteed.**

**Connor could remember that ruler. He had cussed at Wesley and his uncle Wes wants too pleased and had blistered his butt with it.**

**Connor hadn't even thought of trying to fight him.**

**But Connor didn't think he would be able to stop himself from fighting anyone who tried it.**

"**I wouldn't count on it. I'm strong. And if I don't want to be spanked then I wont be getting spanked." Connor said.**

"**Close the Curtains. And that's the last time I'll ask nicely." Angel informed him.**

"**NO." Connor rebelled.**

**Angel starred in shock.**

**Had Connor really just told him No? **

"**Fine have it your way but you know as well as I do that the sun wont stay up forever it'll go down in about three hours. And then I will come for you. You may be strong but you know your not stronger then me. You keep this up son. And tomorrow wont be very pretty either." Angel warned and then left Connor to his thoughts.**

**Connor felt like a coward but he also felt that a spanking wasn't harsh enough.**

**Maybe he could force Angel into beating him.**

**Just maybe…..**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth **

**Chapter four**

Connor decided that he wasn't going to wait until the sun went down.

He snuck out of his room and down the hallway slowly.

Keeping his eyes and ears peeled for his father.

He didn't have to look very far.

Down below him in the lobby….

"What?" Fred asked sounding confused.

"Your joking right man? Connor seriously opened the window and sat there in the sun so that you couldn't punish him. Angel that doesn't sound like Connor. He's always accepted his punishments without resisting. He was never rebellious before. He couldn't have changed overnight." Gunn said.

Connor was humiliated.

He felt the anger flowing through his veins.

He may have new memories but he also still had all the old ones and his own personality.

He jumped down from the top of the railing and landed right on his feet in front of Gunn.

Gunn jumped not expecting to see Connor appear in front of him like that.

Then Connor made his move and hurled a punch at Gunn.

It was so unexpected that no one moved for a full minute.

Angel starred in shock.

Gunn stayed on the ground starring up at Connor in disbelief.

Fred looked nervous and scared.

Illyria looked interested but a little confused.

Wesley tried to think of a reason for Connors actions.

He could come up with no logical answer for Connor to be acting this way.

Spike went over to stand next to Gunn in a protective manner.

He held his hand out so that Gunn could get up.

Gunn didn't take it. He just kept starring at Connor.

Lorne was busy trying to read Connor's emotions.

Cordelia had been about to yell at Connor and then she felt it.

She felt his rage. She felt his pain. She felt his depression.

"What's wrong Connor? Talk to me. Please. Tell us what's going on." Cordy begged for answers.

Connor glared at Gunn "Get up!" Connor demanded.

"What? Why?" Gunn asked.

"I said get up!" Connor yelled.

"That's enough Connor! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. But it had better stop now! You do not attack people for no reason. You know better then that. I raised you better then that." Angel yelled trying to reach his son.

Connor turned and threw all his strength into the punch that landed in Angel's face. "You didn't raise me! Holtz raised me!" Connor yelled back.

Angel hadn't expected his son to actually attack him. Nor had he expected his son to yell what he had yelled.

Holtz? What did Daniel Holtz have to do with this. And then Angel remembered.

A long time ago Connor had come back in time and had told them that Holtz had gotten him and that his future was a living hell.

However Angel was stronger then his son and the punch did not knock his down. It just stunned him for a moment.

Long enough for Connor to turn with Fist raised and then stopped as he saw Fred who had been his next target.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Fred. He could hit anyone in the world. But not sweet Fred.

He senced someone behind him and turned to jump and kicked Spike in the face .

But like Angel it only stunned him for a moment.

Angel took control at that moment.

He tackled Connor to the ground and slammed his body against the floor and sat on his back to hold him there.

"Your gonna stop this right now young man! I know what's going on now. You're the Connor that came from the future 16 years ago and warned us about the hell you called a future. You killed Holtz and an innocent girl while you were there and then you were suppose to go back to your time. Something must have gone wrong. Somehow you must have been switched with the other Connor. The one that belongs here. But your still my son. And you are not gonna act like a wild animal while I'm still alive!" Angel yelled.

"Your not alive." Connor yelled and struggled to get free.

Angel held on to him. Restraining him.

"That's really funny Connor. Well see just how funny you think it is when I blister your backside for attacking us and behaving like a wild animal." Angel said into Connor's ear.

Making a chill run down Connor's spine.

Connor stopped struggling.

Scared stiff.

"Wait this is the Connor from that future? Then where is our Connor? " Fred asked/

"probably where I should be. In my world with pushover Angel and Wesley in exile." Connor mumbled.

"Pushover me?" Angel asked.

"You've never hit me. You've never even yelled or grounded me. Your more into being my friend then my father." Connor said feeling a little jealous that this Angel seemed so different.

Connor looked at Cordy from his place on the floor.

"I tried to kill you after I came back. You told me you were part demon and I tried to kill you. But hten you did this glowing thing. You said I was sick from being in quor-toth for so long. It made me sick with rage and vengence and hopelessness. I punched a hole through reality in order to get back to you guys. When Holtz came he said I did it because I needed you. I hated him for saying that and vowed that I didn't need you. And there is still a part of me. A small part that believes that I don't need your love." Connor said telling them some of the things he didn't tell them the first time around.

"Why do you do it?" Connor asked suddenly.

"Why do I do what?" Angel asked knowing that Connor was talking to him.

"Why do you spank him?" Connor asked.

"Connor I don't enjoy spanking you. I hate it. But if spanking the daylights out of you every now and then will keep you in less trouble then I will do it. Besides it seems to work very well on you. And im not the only one that spanks you. Wesley and Spike have done it too. We love you Connor. And we will do whatever it takes to save you from this path you on right now. I'm sorry kid. But I think you still need a spanking. Maybe it will help you understand more. But its going to happen. So you might as well except it. I wont spank you for sneaking out. Because that wasn't you. I will spank you for behaving this way though. Its not appropriate. Weather you grew up here or in hell. Its not acceptable behavior for my son. And you better hope to god I never find a way to talk to my other self. Because the pushover Angel days would end very fast." Angel said and let his son up and decided that there was no time like the present to take care of the punishment.

"Come on Spike. You should give him a dose as well." Angel said as he steered Connor towards the stairs with Spike and Wesley following. None of them looking very happy about the situation.

To be continued….


End file.
